1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for measuring the flow of an electrolytic fluid, with at least two electrodes then being immersed in the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of flow measurement has a number of industrial and medical applications, such as the measurement of blood flow for rate-responsive control of a pacemaker and in conjunction with the detection of tachycardia. Blood flow is reduced in tachycardia.
This type of flow measurement has previously been performed by thermodilution, i.e., monitoring the cooling of a heated electrode by fluid flowing around it. The electrode can be heated and the temperature in the medium can be e.g. alternately sensed. Performing such flow measurements with the aid of Doppler sound measurement is also known. Both these prior art methods require relatively complex equipment.